1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device which uses laser light as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, light-emitting elements including a laser chip mounted inside a package or the like formed of metal is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149449). The light-emitting element described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149449 includes a laser chip mounted in a package which is air-tightly sealed. Laser light emitted by the laser chip is directly guided to the outside of the package by an optical rod penetrating from inside of the package to the outside. The light output from the optical rod is condensed by an optical lens, and emitted to an irradiation target.
In addition, in recent years, a light transmission method using an optical fiber is more and more generalized. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique for guiding laser light emitted by a laser chip in a package, to an optical fiber.